Coming of Age for Cerise Rose
by Peanutpaw
Summary: Cerise Rose hits a milestone, her dad is a jerk, her mom is suffering. semi-crack. rosewick. slight oc? based on a prompt from "otpprompts" on tumblr, link inside. title sucks i know


Disclaimer: the only thing i own in this is the oc

Summary: Cerise Rose hits a milestone, her dad is a jerk, and her mom is suffering

Rating: K+ (just to be safe)

Notes: idea is from a prompt on tumblr ( post/132090640924/imagine-your-otps-child-starts-their-first)

* * *

Cerise Rose had awoken in the night to the feeling of intense pain in her stomach and the feeling of something warm in her pants. Alerted to the growing severe pain, she rolled out of her bed, groaning quietly with discomfort, and made her way slowly to the bathroom. Sitting herself on the cold seat of the toilet, she slid her pants and underwear down, her heart clutching at the sight of deep red.  
Where was she bleeding from? Why was she bleeding? Oh god, she's only eleven years old she can't die now! What was she supposed to do? Tell her parents? That's what she should do right?  
Drawing in a deep breath, Cerise stood up, carefully pulling up her pants. Moving to the sink, she placed her hands on the edge, squeezing so tight her knuckles turned white. She blinked back tears, raising her head slowly as her heart sank once more at the sight of her own, pale face. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, she lips apart and trembling. Deciding she should do something, she turned on the faucet, cupping her hands under the icy water and messily splashing it on her face; once she finally felt confident enough, she turned it off and exited the room.  
She could hear the soft sounds of the television coming from the front room, her parents no doubt curled up disgustingly with each other. Making her way to the end of the hall, Cerise sucked in another breath, fingering the bottom of her night shirt nervously. What were they going to say? What was she supposed to say? 'Hey mom, hey dad, guess what? I'm dying!"  
It was a start, at the very least.  
Despite how carefully she stepped out, she couldn't help the trembles in her legs that caused her to stumble instead. Her mom turned around, an arm moving to the back of the couch, and her dad turned the television on mute before repeating the same motion.  
"What's wrong, sweetie?" Her mom always had a cheery voice, her dad said it had barely changed since they met years ago. "I thought you were asleep?"  
"Well it looks like tonight's plans are off," her dad joked, earning a slap on the arm and an eye roll, her mom whispering "shut up, Roman."  
Cerise breathed in once more, opening and closing her mouth in her best impression of a fish, shakily making out her own words. "I, I think I'm dying…" This got her parents attention.  
Her mom got up, unfurling from her dad and walking over as Cerise tried, and failed, to hold back tears. "What're you talking about? You're not sick, are you?" She held a hand to her forehead, a mom thing that Cerise never understood.  
"I, I, I'm bleeding!" She spat out her words, wincing at the sound of her own voice and the worry in her parents' faces. Her dad got up with such force the couch rocked slightly, he rushed over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"Are you sure? From where? Did someone do this to you? Do I need to kill someone? C'mon Cherry talk to me!" He spoke so fast it made her head spin, his questions firing out one after another.  
"I, I, f-from, d-down, down, I," this was probably one of the most awkward conversations she'd ever had. Ever. "My, my pants! I, I don't know, wh-what, what's wrong!"  
For some reason her mom let out a deep sigh, sounding relieved, leaning back on the wall with a hand over her chest and closing her eyes. "I was almost worried there for a second."  
"What?" Cerise cried, trying not to shout, she knew their neighbors were sleeping at this late hour. "I'm dying, mom! And you're not worried? What the hell!"  
"Language, young lady," he dad scolded, his words only betrayed by the smirk on his face.  
"Cerise," her mom moved over to her now, not so gently shoving her dad away and taking his place holding her shoulders, "this is a totally normal thing for girls your age. It happened to me, it happened to you aunts, and it's probably happened to one of your friends. It's completely normal." Cerise sniffed, looking up at her mom's face, finding comfort in her silver eyes.  
Cerise tried to keep her voice calm as another sharp pain shot in her abdomen. "Well what's wrong with me then?"  
"You've been chosen by the elder gods as tribute, Cerise. This is a very big milestone in your life, you do not want to disappoint the almighty higher beings do you?" Her dad's serious tone shot terror through her shivering body; eyes shot to his face, wide and teary, she felt her skin run cold as the blood seemed to vanish from her veins. It wasn't until her mom scoffed and slapped him upside the head that she realized he wasn't quite telling the truth.  
"Roman!"  
"What?"  
"That's not funny!"  
"C'mon Red, lighten up!"  
"Oh my god I cannot believe you," her mom sighed, running a hand through her hair, playfully pushing her dad's chest. She turned to Cerise, her eyes once again warm, moving a hand to grasp her own gently. "Ignore him, your dad is stupid. Let's get you to the bathroom so we can take care of this."  
The two left their dad standing, mouth open in shock, in the front room. Her dad was silly, that wasn't new, Cerise mused, but she knew her mom loved him anyway, and so did she.


End file.
